1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coin consignment device, notably for a nestable-type cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French patent No. 81-22,384 describes a coin-triggered lock suitable for installation on a cart belonging to a cart system, especially shopping carts or luggage trolleys. This lock is designed to release an attached cart by insertion of a coin and to return the coin deposited when the cart is put back in place. The lock comprises two holes intended to accommodate two separate keys of which one is attached to the cart on which the lock is mounted; this key is equipped to accommodate a coin and to free a keyhole after insertion therein.
Each keyhole comprises a groove suitable for securing a lever bit in a blocked position in one of the keyholes to retain a key inserted therein. The lever bit can be displaced from its blocked position to a position blocking the other keyhole by means of stopping components which protrude into the separate keyholes and can be activated by a key inserted into the corresponding keyhole.
In these known locks, the lever bit pivots freely on a pivot, at right angles to the direction of insertion of the keys, between the two positions corresponding to the blocking of the one or of the other key.
These known locks thus have translational motion substantially parallel to the key insertion direction and limited pivotal motion about an axis transversal 16 to this key insertion direction.
Accordingly, the known locks have an elongated shape in the key insertion direction and are prone to being forced by insertion of tools capable of pivoting the lever bit.